A Phone Call Away
by scifigalagain
Summary: My take on how the last episode of season 5 will be followed (so how Giles goes to England and stuff) it's a Buffy and Giles one so be warned!


Disclaimer- Non of these charactors are mine etc etc...  
Authors note- This is my first attempt at a Buffy fic. Its set after season 5. I don't know whether Buffy's magically gonna come back to life or not because i've been confused by too many rumours. If she stays dead then this fic is well...fucked! but hey, who cares. Oh by the way its full of nasty angstyness!  
Here it goes:-  
____________________________________________________________  
  
There is a knock on Buffy's door just before she is about to get ready for bed. She's only just came back to life after saving virtually everyone again.  
She opens the door to find Giles there.  
  
"Giles!"  
She hugs him  
  
"I've just been told your alive by Willow, she's only just found me now…Although I don't quite understand how your alive again but your here and that's all that matters"  
  
"Alive and ready for business as usual"  
  
"Willow didn't tell you did she?"  
  
"Tell me what…am I out of business or something?!"  
  
"No…there's plenty more Demons, vampires and other nasty things for you to deal with"  
  
"Then what then?"   
  
"Buffy…I…erm, I don't know quite how to tell you this but I'm going back to England"   
Buffy's body stiffens slightly in shock, Giles continues:  
  
"The Watchers council offered me a sort of job. I cant go back on my word now and to be honest with you I don't think I'd want too"  
  
"You said you'd never leave me…you promised me that"  
  
"I'm not leaving you altogether Buffy…if you ever need someone to talk to or someone to find something out for you then I'm only a phone call away. I just cant go on here"  
  
"What!…why?"  
  
"The Watchers council was right Buffy, I care to much about you to continue with this…I couldn't bare to see you die again, not again. I feel responsible because…just because…I was your watcher and…. Jesus Buffy I wont see you die again"  
Giles slumps slightly and looks down at the floor.  
  
"Giles…" Buffy whimpers  
He looks back up at her to discover she is crying, he closes his eyes briefly to hold back his own tears.  
  
"Buffy I…"   
  
"Why does everyone I care about always leave me?" she cuts in.  
  
"I have to go…and as I said I'm only a phone call away, I'm not exactly leaving you"  
  
"What can I do to make you stay?"  
  
"I doubt there's anything…you needing me for emotional support and I suppose needing me out of habit isn't enough to keep me here"  
  
"I don't need you out of habit…if you really do think that then you are like so completely wrong or something"  
Giles takes a step closer to her and gently brushes his fingers against her cheek.  
  
"Buffy, don't make this harder than it already is"  
  
"All the way through this Giles you've been my…my constant or whatever. Ok, like I've wandered of the path a few times with Angel….and Parker…oh and Riley but you've ALWAYS been there"  
  
"You have Xander and Willow"  
  
"I don't think I got my point across very well…there not kinda THAT way, I mean the other way"  
  
"Oh…well that does make things harder"  
he smiles and then continues  
  
"I never really expected that I just thought I was some sort of father figure or something"  
  
"No. Giles I don't expect you to feel the same or whatever because I think it's like a daughter thing with you but hey…thought you might as well know"  
She lowers her head again to hide her tears from him but he knows she's still crying.  
  
"This is something I never imagined myself admitting to you but I don't have a fatherly love for you Buffy…that I suppose would be like incest, if you understand me"  
  
"I think so but I'd like to be sure…"  
  
"Sorry, I've felt that way since day one"  
  
"But you'll still leave"  
  
"I have too"  
  
"Do you? I thought you and the Watchers council were kinda 'split' or something…but now there's some kinda loyalty there or something"  
  
"I'm doing this for me and you not then"  
  
"Am I so bad you have to run away"  
  
"I think its perfectly clear that your quite the opposite of bad Buffy. Lets say I love you to much to stay"  
  
"DON'T give me any Angel-like crap…the whole I love you so I'm gonna leave you crap"  
  
"Buffy…"  
His watch bleeps three times  
  
"I have to leave now, otherwise I'll never get to the airport on time"  
  
"So I guess this is goodbye then"  
  
"I guess so"  
  
"You know I think goodbye's really suck"  
  
"I know…I got you a little something"  
He hands her a small box   
  
"I thought it might help"  
He turns and starts to walk slowly towards the door looking very upset. She opens the box up and inside as he's opening the door and looks at his gift. It's a neck-lace with a plain gold cross on it)  
  
"Giles"   
She says before he has a chance to close the door. She walks over to him.  
  
"Its nice and erm…practical, thankyou"  
  
"I had to give you something to remember me by didn't I!?"  
  
"I wont forget you, cross or no cross"  
Giles smiles in response, clearly unable to think of anything to say. Buffy decides to take matters into her own hands and reaches up and kisses him on the lips. She lingers there waiting to see how he reacts and within a couple of seconds they are kissing passionately.   
Giles groans slightly as they pull apart.  
  
"God Buffy I have to go and now I don't want too"  
Buffy half smiles  
  
"The watchers council are waiting, you better go"  
He nods and they walk to his car together in silence. He turns to her and gazes into her eyes.   
  
"Take care Buffy…I'll phone you when I get to England and I'll give you my number"  
  
"Ok…bye"  
  
"Bye"  
He says it quietly as he gets in his car. She watches him drive away and wave to her, she just about manages to wave back before she starts crying again. It takes her all her strength to gather herself together and go back in side where she makes herself a hot drink and phones Willow. She needs her emotional support right now.   
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
See! lots of nasty angst bits. I don't usually right angst fics so i don't know what came over me. My next fic will be more cheerfull i promise!  
Ta Ta  
Vix***   
  



End file.
